Eine unerwartete Hilfe
by schkuro
Summary: Harry trifft während der Sommerferien eine unerwartete Person, Blaise ZabiniMädchen, und freundet sich mit ihr an. Wie gehts in Hoghwarts weiter? KEIN SLASH.
1. kapitel 1

Disclaimer:  
Alle bekannten Figuren der HP Welt gehören J.K.Rowling. 

EINE UNERWARTETE HILFE.

KAPITEL 1 

Harry ging langsam durch die Straßen von Little Whining, als er in seinen Gedanken

die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres durchging. Es war ein sonniger und warmer Tag und in jedem anderen Sommer würde er im Garten der Dursleys arbeiten.

Aber seine sogenannte "Familie" war durch den Auftritt der Mitglieder des Ordens im King's Cross Bahnhof so eingeschüchtert, daß sie beschlossen haben ihn einfach zu ignorieren, wofür er dem Orden sehr dankbar war.

Nun konnte er den Tag endlich nach seinen Wünschen ausrichten und ihn mit sinnvolleren Aufgaben füllen als sie den kranken Phantasien der Dursleys entsprungen wären. Schließlich setzte er sich das Ziel, den Lehrstoff des letzten Schuljahres zu wiederholen und sich zu überlegen, wie man dieses Wissen zur Verteidigung oder zum Angriff benutzen könnte. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er mit Spaziergängen, und Abends versuchte er sich mit fortgeschrittenen Büchern in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste, die er von Remus Lupin und Mad-Eye Moody bekommen hatte. Wobei es sehr frustrierend war, daß er die Sprüche nicht ausprobieren konnte. Die reine Theorie war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, so daß seine abendlichen Sitzungen sich lang in die Nacht hineinzogen, bevor er überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte um was es in dem Kapitel ging, den er gerade durchging.

Dies hatte aber auch seine guten Seiten. Er war danach so müde, daß er gleich einschlief und bis Morgen durchschlief. Es war eine Erleichterung mal ohne Alpträume oder Voldemort, der in deinen Gedanken rumwühlt, zu schlafen, auch wenn er beim Aufwachen leichte Schuldgefühle verspürte, daß er den Tod von Sirius nicht genauso durchmachte wie den Tod von Cedric. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, daß er den Tod von Sirius nicht verdrängte, wie er es bei Cedric gemacht hat. 

Es war am ersten Abend bei den Dursleys, als er sich geschworen hatte, daß der Tod von Sirius nicht unnützig war und er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu besiegen, wobei Belatrix Lestrange in seinen Überlegungen eine besondere Rolle einnahm. Dieses Gefühl wuchs sehr langsam in ihm, wurde aber stetig immer stärker, bis er begriff, daß er sie haßte, sogar mehr als Voldemort. 

Wenn er an das Gefühl dachte Snape zu hassen, mußte er mittlerweile nur noch lächeln, denn er hatte nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, Snape zu quälen oder sogar zu töten - nicht mal in den schlimmsten Situationen. Sobald er aber Belatrix Lestrange in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, verspürte er den Wunsch sie unter den Cruziatus-Fluch zu stellen, den Dementoren auszuliefern oder sie zu töten. Wobei er irgendwie alles gleichzeitig machen wollte. 

Dies erschreckte Ihn, denn er hatte nie erwartet, zu solchen starken und tiefen Haßgefühlen fähig zu sein. Andererseits ging eine gewisse Faszination von dieser dunklen Seite seines Charakters aus, seiner Natur. Einer Seite, die ihm völlig unbekannt war und die es zu erforschen galt.

In diesem Moment wurden seine Gedanken durch eine laute ärgerliche Mädchenstimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, unterbrochen. Die Stimme wurde durch lautes Lachen von mehreren Jungen, die in etwa seinem Alter sein mußten, unterbrochen. Dabei gehörte eine der Stimmen ohne Zweifel Dudley. Bisher hatte Harry Dudley und seine Freunde in diesen Sommerferien auf seinen Spaziergängen noch nicht getroffen, auch wenn er genug über sie zu hören bekam.

Harry ging um die Ecke, hinter der er die Stimmen gehört hatte. Als er sie umrundet hatte, sah er ein mittelgroßes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen in einem kurzen dunkel blauem Rock und in einer weißen Bluse, daß ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Das Mädchen stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, war von vier Jungen umgeben, von denen einer Dudley war, der gerade versuchte, das Mädchen zu umarmen, wogegen es sich heftig wehrte. Dies war der Moment, wo Harry sich entschloß dem Mädchen zu helfen. 

"Hallo Dudders, wieder mal unartig" – rief er mit einer ironischer, arroganten Stimme, die sogar Malfoy vor Neid erblassen lassen würde.

Dudley sprang mit einer Schnelligkeit weg von dem Mädchen, die man ihm bei seiner Masse gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Seine Antwort bestand in einem leisen "Freak" und in einem lautem "Los Jungs suchen wir uns eine interessantere Beschäftigung, als diese frigide Kuh", als er sich in die Richtung des anderen Ende der Straße in Bewegung setzte. 

Am Gesichtsausdruck der Jungs konnte man deutlich ablesen, daß sie mit dieser Entwicklung der Dinge nicht einverstanden waren, aber wohl zu viel Angst vor Dudley hatten um etwas zu sagen. So folgten sie Dudley, wenn auch etwas unwillig.

Harry beobachtete es mit einem ironischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, daß ihm aber verging, als das Mädchen sich umdrehte, so daß er endlich ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Vor ihm stand eine Person, die er in dieser Gegend und in dieser Kleidung nie erwartet hätte. 


	2. kapitel 2

Ich entschuldige mich, daß es mit dem 2 Kapitel so lange gedauert hat und hoffe, daß das Warten sich gelohnt hat. 

KAPITEL 2

Die schockierte Reaktion von Harry darauf, daß er das Mädchen erkannte, war ein Sprung zur Seite und der Griff nach dem Zauberstab. So daß er eine Wand im Rücken und einen gezückten Zauberstand in der Hand hatte. Dies alles geschah intuitiv, ohne zu überlegen.

Das Sprechen funktioniert aber nicht intuitiv, und da brachte er nur ein krächzendes

"Zabini" zu stande. 

Blaise Zabini, denn sie war es, die er gerade von seinem Cousin und dessen Freunden befreit hatte. Sie war nicht weniger erstaunt, erholte sich aber etwas schneller als Harry, wie ihre Antwort bewies.

"Potter" sagte sie und nach einer kleiner Pause fügte sie ironisch hinzu: "Na, gehöre ich jetzt zu dem auserwählten Kreis der Menschen, die von Harry Potter gerettet wurden – was für eine Ehre!" "Ich fürchte in deinem Haus gewinnst du dadurch keine Freunde" antwortete Harry auf ihren spöttischen Ton eingehend. "Aber jetzt im Ernst" fuhr er fort "was machst du hier? – Eine Slytherin in der Muggelgegend und in Muggelkleidung ist schon was außergewöhnliches, daß mußt du zugeben" sagte Harry. "Nun, nicht für diese Slytherin" antwortete sie ihm. 

Da Harry aber nur ein erstauntes Gesicht zeigte, erklärte sie es ihm.

"Nun, kommt dir der Name Zabini englisch vor?" fragte sie ihn. "Hab mir eigentlich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wenn du schon so fragst, eigentlich nicht – worauf willst du hinaus?" antwortete Harry. "Man sieht, du bist kein Slytherin, die achten gleich auf den Namen" antwortete sie mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen und fuhr fort. "Meine Familie stammt aus Sizilien, da wurde ich auch geboren. Nach meiner Geburt sind meine Eltern dann nach England umgezogen. Mein Vater ist Geschäftsmann, er hat eine Import- Export- Firma mit Geschäftsbeziehungen hauptsächlich zwischen England und Italien, aber auch zwischen England und anderen Ländern." 

Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Er wußte nicht, was sie von ihm erwartete oder was sie ihm zu erklären versuchte und entschloß sich einfach weiter zu schweigen. 

Als Blaise Zabini sah, daß er immer noch nicht verstanden hatte. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, und fragte:

"Du bist doch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, hast du schon mal von der Sizilianischen Mafia gehört?" "Ja" antwortete Harry und war zum zweitenmal an einem Tag sprachlos. 

Blaise lachte nur darüber und erzählte weiter.

"Mein Vater machte schon immer Geschäfte mit Muggeln und wir lebten schon immer in Muggelgegenden. Hierher sind meine Eltern nach den Osterferien umgezogen, als ich in Hoghwarts war. Wir wohnen in der Villa am Ende der Straße." 

Da fiel es Harry auf, daß sie immer noch an der gleichen Ecke standen, wo sie sich getroffen hatten, also fragte er:

"Hm, kommst du mit in den Park, da ist es gemütlicher?" "Also, eigentlich wollte ich die Gegend kennenlernen" antwortete Blaise auf seine Frage. "Na ja außer dem Park, gibt es hier nichts interessantes, nur Straßen, Häuser und Hausbewohner, die einem nachspionieren" antwortete Harry ironisch. "Übrigens" fügte er hinzu "befindest du dich in schlechter Gesellschaft - meine liebe Familie hat überall erzählt, ich sei ein Jugendkrimineller und würde zur St. Brutus – Anstalt für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen gehen" 

Blaise lachte nur und sagte:

"Gut, daß sie über meinen Vater nichts wissen, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie über ihn sagen würden." 

Harry führte Blaise zum Park. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Schaukel. Und hier stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm den Weg zum Park im Kopf herumschwirrte. 

"Wie kommst du mit Malfoy und seinem Anhang klar, oder weiß er nicht, daß dein Vater Geschäfte mit Muggeln macht?" "Nun ich weiß nicht, was er über die Geschäfte meines Vaters weiß. Aber mit Sicherheit weiß er, was mit den Todessern passiert ist, die Voldemort geschickt hat um Sizilien zu übernehmen" antwortete sie ruhig und erzählte weiter. "Als man erfuhr, daß sich Todesser in Sizilien befinden, hat man ihr Versteck gefunden. Sie und ihre Unterstützer wurden gefangen genommen. Ihre Köpfe und Hände hat man dann nach England zu Voldemort zurückgeschickt. Danach kamen keine Todesser mehr nach Sizilien. In Sizilien erzählt man sich, daß es daran liegt, daß man die Körperteile auf Muggelart mit einer Axt abgehackt wurden. Meine Oma hat da aber eine andere Meinung. Sie meint nicht mal Voldemort will sich mit solchen Barbaren abgeben. Na ja, was es auch war, gewirkt hat's". "Tja, jetzt kann ich verstehen wieso Malfoy und seine Freunde dich in Ruhe lassen" sagte Harry nur dazu. Um die Stimmung zu heben, fragte er Blaise. "Was machst du in den Ferien, wo du in einer Muggelgegend wohnst?" "Oh ich gehe gerne ins Kino und höre Musik. Wir haben zu Hause elektrischen Strom und eine Satelliten Schüssel, so daß ich eine Menge Muggelprogramme empfangen kann. Dann tanze ich gerne Lateinamerikanische Tänze, aber in Hoghwarts kann ich nicht tanzen und in den Ferien habe ich keinen Partner. Mein Vater springt manchmal ein, nur hat er nicht viel Zeit." 

Sie schaute Harry prüfend an und fragte.

"Wie wär's mit dir Potter?" 

Harry lachte nur darauf und antwortete: 

- "Das einzige mal, als ich getanzt habe, war im vierten Jahr und es war 

katastrophal."

- "Na klar" – antwortete Blaise und fragte: 

Und was machst du?" "Ach ich verstehe mich nicht so gut mit meiner Tante und meinem Onkel, meinen Cousin hast du ja gerade kennengelernt. Sie haben was gegen Zauberer, so bin ich dann die meiste Zeit auf meinem Zimmer. Ist aber diesen Sommer nicht so schlecht, ich habe ein Paar Bücher von Remus und Moody ausgeliehen, so daß ich was zu tun habe." Antwortete Harry darauf. 

Blaise sah ihn nur erstaunt an:

"Sag nicht du lernst in den Ferien, daß hätte ich von Granger erwartet, aber nicht von dir" 

Harry lachte nur darüber.

" Oh ich bin sicher, daß Hermione in den Ferien lernt. Bei mir ist es mehr gezwungener Maßen. Voldemort hat eine Vorliebe für mich entwickelt und da möchte ich doch vorbereitet sein. 

Harry wechselte abrupt das Thema. 

"Kannst du Zaubergeld in Muggelgeld wechseln, dann könnten wir ins Kino gehen oder in ein Kaffee. 

Blaise war wieder erstaunt

"Du wohnst mit Muggeln und hast nur Zaubergeld, aber klar ich würde mich freuen." 

Sie saßen noch ungefähr 15 Minuten im Park und redeten über Hoghwarts und ihre Mitschüler. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, verabredeten sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder zu treffen.

Auf dem Weg zu den Durleys begann Harry zu begreifen, daß diese Stunde, die fröhlichste und unbeschwerteste seit dem Beginn der Ferien war. Es gab nur ein Problem, sollte er von dem Treffen dem Orden erzählen oder nicht. Da der Brief erst in zwei Tagen fällig war, verdrängte er dies erstmals. Und beschloß sich damit zu beschäftigen, wenn er den Brief schreiben würde. 


	3. kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei der Begegnung vom vorherigen Tag. Einerseits hatte er die Zeit mit Blaise Zabini gemocht, andererseits fühlte er, als ob er das Vertrauen des Ordens und von Professor Dumbledor verraten würde.

Das Problem lag darin, daß er sicher war, daß sobald Dumbledor und der Orden von dem Treffen erfuhren, sie weitere Treffen verbieten würden. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wunderte er sich, daß er noch keinen Brief erhalten hatte, der ihm weitere Treffen verbot.

Hieß es, daß er nicht mehr so stark bewacht wurde, wie im vorherigen Sommer. Oder daß Mundungus die Wache war, und wieder wegen seiner "Geschäfte" unterwegs war. Da kam ihm die Idee, daß Mundungus bestimmt über die Zabinis Bescheid wußte und die Information einfach zurückgehalten hatte um sie erst der Seite anzubieten, die dafür zahlen würde. Im nächsten Augenblick verwarf er diese Idee als komplett hirnverbrannt, denn er war sicher, daß bei all seinen Fehlern Mundungus nie den Orden verraten würde. Wobei eine skeptische Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn fragte, wie Mundungus reagieren würde, wenn er wüßte, daß dadurch kein Schaden für Harry und den Orden entstehen würde.

Harry verdrängte entschlossen diese Gedanken und begann mit seiner täglichen Routine.

Es war Nachmittag als Harry das Haus der Dursleys verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Park machte. Diesmal nahm er Zaubergeld mit, für den Fall, daß sie irgendwo hingehen würden, wo man bezahlen mußte. Harry wußte, daß er mit Zaubergeld nicht bezahlen konnte. Aber er konnte es Blaise Zabini geben, in dem Fall, wenn sie für ihn mit Muggelgeld bezahlte.

Er fühlte sich einfach besser, bei dem Gedanken für sich selbst sorgen zu können, auch wenn nur über einen Umweg.

Als er den Park erreichte, war dort niemand. Da Harry früher als besprochen gekommen war, machte er sich keinen Gedanken. Als die Zeit des Treffens vorbei und immer noch keiner da war, schluckte er seine Enttäuschung runter und setzte sich auf die Schaukel. Wobei er sich in einem bitterem ironischem Tonfall fragte.

"Idiot, seit wann glaubst du einer Slytherin" 

In diesem Moment sah er eine weibliche Figur, die auf der anderen Seite den Spielplatz betrat. Sie stoppte und schaute sich um. Als sie ihn sah, winkte sie ihm fröhlich zu und ging energisch auf ihn zu. Harry stand auf und ging ihr entgegen, wobei er seine bitteren Worte von vorher völlig vergaß.

"Hallo Blaise, na endlich ausgeschlafen", 

rief er fröhlich dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das ihm entgegen kam, zu, wobei er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln den Worten die Schärfe nahm.

Blaise zuckte darauf nur mit der Schulter, lächelte auch und sagte:

"Also meine Mutter sagt immer, daß das Zuspätkommen ein Privileg der Frauen ist, und da wir so wenige haben, sollten wir wenigstens diese ausnutzen. Wenn du mit mir zu tun haben willst, solltest du dich also daran gewönnen." 

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Harry wurde darauf stark seiner abgetragenen viel zu großen Hosen und T-Shirts bewußt.

Blaise sagte dann.

"Also als erstens sollten wir dein Aussehen verändern, wie viel Geld hast du denn?" "Na ja, wie ich schon Gestern erzählt habe, habe ich nur Zaubergeld. Ich habe 400 Galeonen kurz vor den Ferien abgehoben. Heute mitgenommen habe ich aber nur 200 Galeonen.", 

antwortete Harry darauf.

Blaise sah ihn kurz an und meinte:

"Bei einem Kurs von 1 Galeone zu 2 Pfund wird das ohne Problem für Schuhe 2 Paar Hosen und einige T-Shirts reichen." 

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen, es gibt viel zu tun." 

Harry wußte zwar nicht, wieso es solange dauern würde ein Paar Sachen zu kaufen, fügte sich aber. Wobei er das Gefühl hatte, daß Proteste hier nichts genützt hätten. Offensichtlich war das Zuspätkommen nicht das einzige Privileg der Frauen.

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry in einem Sessel in einem Kleidergeschäft vor den Anprobekabinen und wartete darauf, daß seine neue Bekanntschaft ihm die 10 Kombinationen von Rock und Bluse vorführte.

Harry selbst trug eine neue blaue Jeans, ein neues graues T-Shirt und neue Sportschuhe von Adidas. Noch ein Paar Hosen, die restlichen T-Shirts und seine alten Kleiderlagen in einer Plastiktasche hielt er in seinen Händen.

Auch bemerkte er, daß Blaise unbedingt wesentlich auffälligere Sachen für ihn kaufen wollte als er es gewohnt war und sich auch größtenteils durchsetzen konnte, was wenn man seine restlichen T-Shirts durchsah offensichtlich wurde. Obwohl er gesagt hatte, daß es ihm ausreiche, daß die Hexen und Zauberer ihn anstarren, und er es nicht brauche, daß Muggel es auch noch tun. Doch Blaise antwortete fachmännisch, daß die Muggel an solche Kleidung gewohnt sind und ihn gar nicht beachten würden.

In diesem Moment kam Blaise aus der Anprobekabine. Sie hatte einen blauen kurzen Rock an, der eine großen Teil ihrer schlanken wohlproportionierten Beine zeigte. Weiter hatte sie eine weiße Bluse und ein rotes Top an.

Blaise schritt vor ihn und drehte sich langsam vor ihm, dabei fragte sie.

"Was meinst du, wie sieht's aus, oder soll ich lieber die Bluse ausziehen und das Top zu dem Rock tragen?" 

Sie zog die Bluse aus und drehte sich wiederum vor ihm, diesmal aber nur im Rock und Top. Dies erlaubte Harry einen Blick auf einen netten flachen Bauch und ließ ihn die Form von zwei sehr nett anzuschauenden Brüsten erahnen, die bestimmt nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein waren. Harry war von dem Anblick, den ihm die junge Frau - definitiv eine junge Frau zu urteilen nach dem was er gerade sah - bat, total überwältigt. Er mußte erstmal schlucken, bevor er die Frage beantworten konnte.

"Ja, also du siehst gut aus, ich meine wirklich gut, super." 

Und fügte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

"Ich habe ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen dich darin wieder zu sehen." 

Blaise lachte nur über seine Worte, auch wenn Harry bemerkte, daß ihre Wangen eine leicht rötlichen Schimmer bekommen hatten. Sie war wohl mit dem Eindruck, den sie auf Harry gemacht hatte, sehr zufrieden.

Blaise ging dann zurück in die Anprobekabine um ihre Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. Während dieser Zeit kam Harry der Gedanke, daß Blaise Zabini sich vor keiner der Schönheiten von Hogwarts zu verstecken brauchte. Dies führte zu einer nicht so schönen Erinnerung an seine Ex – fast – Freundin, Cho Chang. Cho Chang war unzweifelhaft eine der Schönheiten von Hogwarts, da war sich die männliche Population der Schule einig. Aber die beiden jungen Frauen, die er gerade verglich, hatten komplett verschiedene Charaktere und eine völlig unterschiedliche Wirkung auf Harry.

In der Nähe von Cho hatte sich Harry immer unwohl und ungelenkig gefühlt. In der Gesellschaft von Blaise fühlt er sich entspannt, da konnte er selbst sein und brauchte nicht jedes seiner Worte auf eine Goldwaage legen, und konnte ihre Gesellschaft einfach genießen.

In diesem Moment kam Blaise aus der Anprobekabine und ging zu dem Verkaufsschalter. Harry nahm das Paket mit den gekauften Sachen und seiner alter Kleidung und folgte Blaise. Hier stellte er erstaunt fest, daß Blaise nur das Top kaufte und die Bluse und den Rock zurückgelegt hatte. Harry folgte ihr aus dem Geschäft und erst hier fragte er:

"Wie kommt's, daß du nur das Top gekauft hast und den Rock und die Bluse zurückgelegt hast?" "Ich habe schon einen ähnlichen Rock und auch eine Bluse, ein neues Top kann ich dagegen gebrauchen. Die Teile kann ich sowieso nur in den Sommerferien tragen. Snape würden bestimmt die Augen ausfallen, McGonagal würde mich gleich zum Umziehen schicken und meine Klassenkameraden würden mir doch nur hinterher sabbern. Brrr, Grabe und Goyle, die einem hinterher sabbern. Nein, Danke!" 

Sie schauderte bei ihren letzten Worten.

"Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, obwohl den geschockten Snape würde ich gerne sehen. Aber sabbernde Grabe und Goyle sind definitiv abtörnend" 

Antwortete Harry darauf.

Sie gingen schweigend zur nahen Bushaltestelle und nahmen den nächsten Bus nach Hause. Die Busfahrt war ereignislos und still, denn sie waren beide müde und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Aber dies war keine unangenehme Stille, wo Personen einfach nicht wissen über was sie reden sollen, sondern eine angenehme Stille von Personen, die einfach die schweigsame Gesellschaft des Anderen genossen.

Sie waren fast am Ende ihrer Reise, als Harry der Gedanke kam, daß er seine neue Kleidung den Dursleys erklären mußte. Er entschied sich, ihnen nichts von Blaise zu erzählen, sondern zu sagen, daß Freunde ihn zum Einkaufen mitgenommen hatten und ihm das Geld gegeben haben.

Er begleitete Blaise zu dem Tor zur Villa, in der sie mit ihrer Familie wohnte, und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Sie hatten sich für den nächsten Tag wieder auf dem Spielplatz im Park verabredet.

Als Harry im Haus der Dursleys ankam, war nur seine Tante zu Hause. Als sie seine neue Kleidung sah, wollte sie gleich wissen, wo er das Geld dafür her hatte. Als Harry darauf antwortete, daß Freunde von ihm zum Einkaufen mitgenommen hatten und ihm das Geld gegeben haben, war sie nur beunruhigt, daß jemand aus der Nachbarschaft oder Bekannte von den Dursleys seine abnormalen Freunde gesehen haben. Worauf Harry ihr versicherte, daß niemand seine Freunde gesehen habe, und sie sich gleich beruhigte.

Danach beschäftigte sich Harry mit seinem Nachmittagsprojekt. Es war spät am Abend, als er sich erinnerte, daß Morgen die Zeit für seinen nächsten Brief an den Orden war. Er hatte sich immer noch entschieden, was bezüglich Blaise schreiben sollte. Wenn er überhaupt über sie schreiben sollte. In diesem Moment kam ihm die Idee, was er zu tun, oder besser gesagt zu schreiben hatte. Nachdem er dieses Problem gelöst hatte, ging Harry zu Bett und schlief ein.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer:  
Alle bekannten Figuren der HP Welt gehören J.K.Rowling. Und ich versichere, dass ich keine finanzielle Vorteile durch diese Geschichte erhalte. 

Author:

Ich möchte mich Entschuldigen für die lange Pause vor dem letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe durch das Kapitel habe ich euch etwas entschädigt. Also kann ich euch versichern, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange dauern wird, da es fast fertigt ist. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Kapitel 4 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, beschloss er als erstes den Brief an den Orden zu schreiben.

_Hallo Remus, Moody !_

_Mir geht es gut, die Muggel behandeln mich gut. Dass heißt, ich ignoriere sie und sie ignorieren mich und dies ist alles was ich haben wollte._

_Ich möchte mich noch mal für die Bücher bedanken. Ich finde sie sehr lehrreich wenn auch schwierig. Wenn wir uns vor dem Schuljahr treffen, werde ich bestimmt einige Fragen haben._

_Nun zum schönen Teil dieser Ferien. Wir haben einen Zuzug in Privet Drive, der nicht durch die Gehirnwäsche meiner Tante gegangen ist, so dass ihre Tochter, die in meinem Alter ist, keine Angst hat mit „ dem armen schwer gestörten Jungkriminellen" - mir - zu reden, oder gesehen zu werden. Es ist ungewöhnlich in den Ferien jemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden und Spaß haben kann. Ich finde es schön._

_Bis zum nächsten Brief._

Harry Potter 

Harry war mit dem Brief sehr zufrieden. Er hat den Orden informiert ohne die Identität von Blaise preiszugeben. Er faltete den Brief zusammen, bereit ihn am Abend abzuschicken und fuhr mit seiner täglichen Routine fort.

Einige Tage später saßen Harry und Blaise an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf der Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz im Park. Sie konnten sich nicht entscheiden, was sie heute tun sollten. Sie hatten keine Lust auf Kaffee, da Harrys Ruf ihm immer noch nachhing. Wohin sie auch gingen, starrten sie die Besucher und die Bedienung die ganze Zeit an, darauf wartend, dass er etwas verbrechen würde. Kino wurde von Blaise abgelehnt, da nach ihren Worten diese Woche nichts gutes lief.

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein sehr lautes „Pop" – ein Geräusch, das entstand, wenn jemand apparierte. Als Harry das Geräusch hörte, übernahmen seine Instinkte die Kontrolle über ihn.

Harry sprang sich umdrehend auf, stieß Blaise hinter sich zu Boden und zückte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, rechtfertigte diese Aktionen nicht. Mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt lag ein ungefähr 11-jähriger Junge, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte. Harry stieß die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte und murmelte vor sich hin:

„Verdammt, ich werde noch genauso paranoid wie Moody."

Er drehte sich um und half Blaise aufzustehen, die ihn merkwürdig ansah und fragte:

„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertrieben reagiert hast?"

Harry zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern und antwortete mit den Worten von Mad Eye Moody:

„Constant Vigilance – lieber paranoid als Tod."

Worauf hin Blaise ihn nur noch merkwürdiger ansah.

Sie gingen zusammen zu dem Jungen. Harry konnte spüren, daß die Fragen, die Blaise hatte, nur aufgeschoben wurden um zu einem späterem Zeitpunkt gestellt zu werden.

Als Harry und Blaise den Jungen erreichten, erkannte Harry ihn. Es war Mark Evans, der am anderen Ende der Straße wohnte als Blaise. Mark war ohnmächtig und verletzt und Blaise machte den Vorschlag:

„Komm bringen wir ihn zu mir, meine Mutter kennt sich ziemlich gut mit Heilzaubern aus und die Villa grenzt an den Park, so dass uns keiner mit ihm sehen wird."

„OK" – stimmte Harry zu.

Er hob den Jungen auf, der für seine Größe ziemlich schwer war.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" – fragte Blaise.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging schneller.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit, die Harry ewig vorkam, erreichten sie den Eingang der Villa, wo Blaise Harry mit Mark auf seinen Händen einließ und in ein Zimmer mit einem Sofa führte. Harry legte Mark auf das Sofa, während Blaise rauslief, um ihre Mutter zu holen.

Da bemerkte Harry ein ihm bekanntes Pergament, das aus einer Hosentasche des Jungen rauslugte. Er zog es raus und hielt in seinen Händen einen Brief, ähnlich dem den er vor 6 Jahren erhalten hatte.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst._

_ Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Evans,_

Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hoghwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Er hatte den Brief gerade überflogen, als Blaise mit ihrer Mutter in das Zimmer kamen. Man konnte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen sehen. Beide waren dunkelhaarig und hatten den gleichen Gesichtsschnitt. Auch konnte man schon zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erkennen, dass Blaise auch ihre Figur von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Tochter und Mutter waren ihre Augen. „Blaise muß ihre von dem Vater bekommen haben" – dachte Harry.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Zabini" – begrüßte Harry sie freundlich.

„Hallo" – antwortete sie und ging schnell zu dem elfjährigen Jungen, der auf dem

Sofa lag. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab raus, deutete mit ihm auf den Jungen und murmelte einen Zauber. Danach wartete sie eine Zeitlang und führte eine Reihe von Zaubern aus.

„So, euer Freund hier hatte eine Reihe von gebrochenen Rippen, die ich gerade

geheilt habe. Er darf sich aber eine Stunde lang nicht bewegen, deswegen habe

ich ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, der eine Stunde anhält. Bis dahin werde

ich auch den Zaubertrank fertig haben, der die frisch geheilten Rippen stärken

wird. Nun da wir das geklärt haben, kommen wir zu euch beiden. Blaise willst

du mir deinen Freund gar nicht vorstellen?" – fragte sie, während sie ihn mit Interesse und wie es Harry schien auch mit verborgenen Amüsement anschaute.

Die Reaktion von Blaise auf die Worte ihrer Mutter war aus Harrys Sicht noch interessanter. Denn ihre Wangen bekamen eine leicht rötliche Tönung und ihre ganze Körpersprache strahlte Unsicherheit aus. Eine faszinierende Wandlung, denn die Blaise Zabini, die Harry bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte, war eine selbstbewusste und bestimmende junge Frau und nicht das schüchterne Mädchen, das er gerade sah.

„Dies ist ein Klassenkamerad von mir, Harry Potter" – antwortete Blaise auf die

Frage ihrer Mutter.

Darauf schien das Interesse ihrer Mutter nur noch stärker zu werden. Sie lächelte ihn an während ihm die Hand reichte, und sprach:

„Nun, ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen, Katherine Zabini".

Harry nahm ihre Hand und antwortete:

„Harry Potter, die Freude ist meinerseits. Blaise hat sie schon mehrmals erwähnt,

so dass ich richtig neugierig wurde".

„Ich hoffe doch, nur Gutes" – scherzte Mrs. Zabini.

„Aber jetzt zurück zum Ernst der Lage, wie wollt ihr das Alles eurem jungen Freund hier erklären, wenn er wieder erwacht" – sie deutete auf den elfjährigen

Jungen, der schlafend auf dem Sofa lag.

„Oh, das ist kein Problem" – antwortete Harry zeigte den Brief aus Hogwarts

und fuhr fort:

„Er gehört ihm, ein Moment früher oder später macht doch keinen Unterschied, erfahren wird er es sowieso"

„Nun da wir das dringende Problem gelöst haben, sollten wir unseren jungen Freund schlafen lassen. Blaise wieso zeigst du Harry nicht das Haus, während ich den Zaubertrank vorbereite" - schlug Katherine Zabini vor.

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber gewiss nicht das, was er zu sehen bekam.

In Blaises Zimmer stand wie erwartet ein großes Bett, ein Regal mit Büchern und anderen Dingen, ein Kleiderschrank, sowie ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war ein PC auf dem Schreibtisch und eine Musikanlage im Regal. Als Harry näher an das Regal trat, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass die meisten Bücher da drin von Muggeln stammen.

Danach führte Blaise ihn durch eine Reihe von Räumen, wobei Harry, der in seine Gedanken vertieft war, nicht aufpasste und nur bemerkte, dass in einem Raum ein Fernseher mit einem Satellitenreciever und einem Videorecorder standen. Nach Blaises Zimmer war er aber nicht mehr erstaunt.

Was ihn beschäftigte, war, dass er sich zum ersten Mal im Haus einer reinen Zauberfamilie befand, die so selbstverständlich die Lebensweise von Zauberern mit der von Muggeln verband. Die einzige andere Zaubererfamilie, die er näher kannte, waren die Weasleys und diese hatten trotz all ihrer Offenheit und der Begeisterung von Mr. Weasley für Muggel nicht mal eine Ahnung von der Lebensweise der Muggeln, geschweige denn, dass sie sie mit der ihrer eigenen zu verbinden versuchten.

Harry wurde erst dann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Blaise ihn in die Hausbibliothek führte. Sie bestand aus zwei Teilen, die von einander durch einen breiten Gang getrennt waren. Dabei war der linke Teil deutlich größer als der rechte. Blaise zeigte auf den linken Teil und sagte:

„Dies ist der Zaubererteil und der Kleinere ist der Muggelteil. Mein Vater liest gerne Muggelliteratur, zur Entspannung, wie er sagt".

„Darf ich mir die Bücher ansehen" – fragte Harry.

„Klar, kein Problem" – antwortete sie.

Harry ging daraufhin direkt in den Zaubererteil der Bibliothek.

Als er zwischen den Büchern hindurchging, sah er, dass der Zaubererteil der Bibliothek wiederum auch in mehrere Teile geteilt war. Als erstes kamen Bücher, die er selbst als Lehrbücher bezeichnete, also solche die für Schüler bestimmt waren und von denen er die meisten bereits in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Dann kam ein Teil mit Koch- und Haushaltsbüchern direkt gefolgt von Büchern mit Heilzaubern und Heiltränken. Harry stellte dabei fest, dass einige der Heilzauber und Heiltränkebücher das dunkle und gefährliche Aussehen der Bücher über die Dunklen Künste in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts und der Bibliothek von Grimauld Place 12 hatten. Danach kam der Teil der Zauberbücher, der ihn interessierte - eine große Anzahl von Bücher, die sich mit den Dunklen Künsten und der Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste beschäftigte. Von denen besonders zwei Bücher seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders anregten.

Das Erste hieß „Die Gründe für die Existenz der schwarzen Magie" von Alexander Wesley und das zweite war „Eine Führung durch die Kampfmagie des slawischen Raumes" von Alexander Mamontow.

Harry hatte insbesondere der erste Absatz im Buch zur schwarzen Magie erstaunt. Dieser lautete:

„ Ein weitverbreiteter Irrtum der heutigen Zeit ist, dass die schwatze Magie nur dafür entwickelt wurde um die Menschen zu quälen. Dabei wird außer acht gelassen, dass viele dieser Sprüche ihren Ursprung in der Kampfkunst der Muggeln haben. Hier stört das Zufügen von Verletzungen und von Schmerz die Konzentration und die Kampfkraft des Gegners und gibt einem somit einen entschiedenen Vorteil und hat folglich nichts mit einer Folter zu tun."

Harry blätterte durch das schwarze Magie Buch. Er war überwältigt von der Vielfalt der verschiedenen Sprüche, die man in einem Kampf verwenden konnte. Die Sprüche faszinierten ihn und während er diese Sprüche las, versuchte er sich gleichzeitig an die Gegenzauber zu erinnern, die er aus den Büchern von Remus und Mad – Eye Moody gelernt hatte. Er schlug mit schwerem Herzen das Buch zu und wandte sich dem Anderen zu.

Das zweite Buch weckte sein Interesse durch die Zusammenfassung auf der Buchrückseite, die lautete:

„Die meisten Sprüche Zentral- und Westeuropas basieren auf der Kultur dieser Region und werden in Latein ausgesprochen. Der osteuropäische, slawische Raum hat vielfach einen anderen kulturellen Hintergrund und was wesentlich ist, keine historische Bindung an die lateinische Sprache, so dass dies zur Entwicklung von vielen unterschiedlichen Sprüchen geführt hat, die in Zentral- und Westeuropa unbekannt sind."

Das Besondere an diesem Buch, fand er, war, dass in dem Buch nicht nur die Sprüche erklärt wurden, sondern auch die historischen Hintergründe. Dazu wenn vorhanden die entsprechenden Sprüche aus Zentral- und Westeuropa und Möglichkeiten sich dagegen zu schützen aus beiden geographischen Räumen, wenn es denn welche gab. Er sah zum Beispiel ein paar Flüche, gegen die es keinen wirksamen Schutz in Zentral- und Westeuropa gab.

Harry wandte sich Blaise zu und fragte:

„Blaise, kann ich an einigen Nachmittagen eure Bibliothek nutzen und hier

zu lernen?"

Blaise sah ihn völlig erstaunt an und sagte:

„Du lernst ja tatsächlich jeden Tag in den Ferien! Natürlich kannst du das machen. Meine Eltern haben bestimmt nichts dagegen. Eher werden sie sich freuen, sie hoffen bestimmt, dass ich dann mit dir lerne."

In diesem Moment erschien ein Hauself in der Tür. Er hatte eine Livree an und eine Haltung, die mehr zu einem englischen Butler passen würde.

„Hallo Luigi" – begrüßte ihn Blaise.

Der Hauself antwortete etwas in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht verstand. Er vermutete, dass es italienisch war. Harry sah Blaise fragend an, worauf sie erklärte:

„Er sagte, dass Mark in 10 Minuten aufwachen wird und wir runter in das Zimmer

kommen sollen."

Harry folgte Blaise zur Treppe und runter ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie Mrs. Zabini trafen, die Blaise ansprach. Harry hörte dem Gespräch nicht richtig zu, denn seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich weiter mit den beiden Büchern, die er in der Bibliothek ausgesucht hatte.

Und wie anders seine Begegnung mit den Todessern im Ministerium verlaufen wäre, wenn er einige der Sprüche aus diesen Büchern gekannt hätte. Er beschloss mindestens bis zum nächsten Treffen einige der Sprüche aus den Büchern zu lernen.

Plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken von einer Frage von Mrs. Zabini unterbrochen.

„Harry, du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen mit Blaise an dem Tanzwettbewerb

teilzunehmen?"

Harry war von der Frage völlig geschockt. Seine bisher einzige Erfahrung mit Tanzen war katastrophal, denn diese fand an einem Tanzabend in Hogwarts statt, mit einem Mädchen, mit dem er eigentlich nicht hingehen wollte, und das er schon in den ersten 10 Minuten so zu beleidigen schaffte, dass es ihn sitzen gelassen hatte und danach 1 Woche lang nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Eh" – fing er an zu stammeln und wurde freundlicherweise von Blaise

unterbrochen.

„Ma, du weißt, um es zum 30 Juli zu schaffen, müssen wir nicht nur jeden Tag

trainieren, sondern uns die Tänze am besten auch von guten Tänzern getanzt

ansehen und sie auch Mal selbst vor Menschen tanzen. Und das kann man nur

im „La Rosa Negra" machen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie darauf durchdringend an, seufzte und sagte:

„Ich werde heute Abend mit deinem Vater darüber reden und sage dir dann Morgen Bescheid. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, denn unser Junger Freund sollte gleich aufwachen."

Sie gingen zum Zimmer, in dem Mark Evans lag. Harry bemerkten erst jetzt, dass Mrs. Zabini in ihrer rechten Hand ein Glass mit einem Zaubertrank hielt, dessen Aussehen ihn stark an Skelegro aus dem 2 Schuljahr erinnerte. Blaise und Harry folgten ihr, wobei Blaise nach den Worten ihrer Mutter vor Freunde einfach strahlte. Sie wisperte Harry zu.

„Im „La Rosa Negra" treffen sich Samstags die besten Amateurtänzer für

Lateinamerikanische Tänze Londons und der Umgebung. Ich versuche seit

Jahren Samstags dahin zu kommen. Bis jetzt hat man's mir immer verboten."

Als sie in das Zimmer eintraten, schlief Mark Evans noch. Doch im Zimmer befand sich auch der Hauself Luigi, wie sich Harry noch richtig an den Namen erinnerte.

„Luigi, du kannst dich jetzt wieder um deine Angelegenheiten kümmern.

Entschuldige, dass wir dich dabei gestört haben." – sagte Mrs. Zabini.

„Si, Dona Zabini" – antwortete der Elf, verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Mark Evans begann sich gerade zu regen, als Harry hörte wie die Eingangstür laut zugeschlagen wurde und schnelle Schritte sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde mit Gewalt aufgeschlagen und eine jüngere Kopie von Blaise stürmte auf sie zu. Als sie Mark Evans sah blieb sie erstaunt stehen und starrte ihn perplex an.

„Hallo Lucy" – grüßte sie Mrs. Zabini und fuhr fort.

„Sei bitte ruhig, unser junger Gast muss jeden Moment aufwachen und wir wollen ihn nicht aufregen."

„Was ist den passiert?" – fragte Lucy ihre Mutter aufgeregt.

„Das Wissen wir nicht, Blaise und Harry haben ihn schwer verletzt gefunden und hergebracht. Ich konnte ihn heilen und habe ihn dann in Schlaf versetzt, er sollte gleich aufwachen" – antwortete ihr Mrs. Zabini.

Während dieser Worte wurde Lucy Zabini ganz bleich und völlig still, was bei Harry den Verdacht weckte, dass sie Mark Evans von irgendwoher kannte.

Dies war der Augenblick, in dem Mark Evans sich entschloss aufzuwachen und seine Augen zu öffnen.

Harry beobachtete, wie Mark Evans sich offensichtlich verwirrt umsah, seine Augen sich dann plötzlich weiteten und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Woran er aber von Mrs. Zabini energisch gehindert wurde.

„Nicht so schnell, Junger Mann, deine Rippen sind noch nicht so stark. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich heute und Morgen etwas langsamer bewegst. Als erstes wirst du aber diesen Trank trinken um deine Rippen zu stärken und dann erzählst du uns, wie du zu deinen Verletzungen gekommen bist." – orderte Mrs.

Zabini an.

Die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der Mark den gereichten Zaubertrank trank - auch wenn er dabei das Gesicht verzog - bewies Harry, dass der Junge noch völlig verwirt war und die Situation in der er war noch nicht erfasst hatte.

„Ich lief über die Straße als ich von einem Auto getroffen wurde, danach weiß ich

Nichts mehr" – antwortete Mark.

„Automatische Apparation, kannst dich freuen, dass nichts passiert ist. Na in

Hogwarts wird man dir alles wichtige beibringen." – sagte Mrs. Zabini darauf.

Dieses ruhige Gespräch wurde von der lauten Stimme von Lucy Zabini unterbrochen.

„Mark, du Idiot, kannst du nicht über eine Straße gehen. Ich habe eine Stunde darauf gewartet, dass du kommst. Und überhaupt, seit wann weißt du über Hogwarts Bescheid. Wenn du es mir verheimlichen wolltest, werde ich dich 7 Jahre lang verhexen, dass verspreche ich dir und glau..."

Da wurde die laute Tirade von der ruhigen Stimme von Mrs. Zabini unterbrochen.

„Junge Dame, du wirst mir meinen Patienten nicht aufregen und lass ihn erst mal

Antworten."

„Ich habe den Brief erst heute Morgen bekommen, eh wieso wissen sie über

Hogwarts Bescheid?" – fragte Mark.

„Wir sind eine Zauberfamilie und Blaise geht schon seit Jahren nach Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme den Brief in 3 Tagen an meinem Geburtstag auch" – antwortete ihm Lucy.

„Nun ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir die restlichen Fragen im Beisein deiner

Eltern beantworten, Mark. Also fahren wir besser zu dir nach Hause." – schlug Mrs. Zabini vor.

Wobei Harry dies mehr als einen Befehl als einen Vorschlag ansah. Nach den Gesichtern von Blaise und Lucy zu urteilen empfanden es die beiden genauso.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Sie verließen das Haus und gingen zum Auto. Mrs. Zabini hatte vorgeschlagen mit dem Auto zu fahren um weniger Aufsehen zu erregen.

Sie setzte sich ans Steuer und Mark Evans setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, da er sich immer noch etwas Steif fühlte und den Weg zeigen sollte.

Harry, Blaise und ihre kleine Schwester Lucy setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Harry und Blaise fuhren mit um Marks Eltern mehr über Hogwarts zu erzählen und Lucy's Gründe mit zu fahren hat sie selber formuliert.

„Jemand muss doch auf den Idioten aufpassen, er ist doch das einzige normale Kind meines Alters in der Gegend, mit dem man was unternehmen kann."

Sie setzte sich hinter Mark, Harry hinter Mrs. Zabini, wobei er erst Blaise reingelassen hatte, da sie zwischen ihm und ihrer kleinen Schwester saß.

Die Fahrt war kurz und ereignislos, bis auf die Stimme von Lucy die nicht aufhörte Mark etwas zu zuflüstern und zu murmeln. Nach dem Gesicht, dass Mark dabei zog und wie er errötete, waren dies keine angenehmen Sachen.

Mrs. Zabini fuhr die Auffahrt eines Hauses rein, dass Harry sehr an das der Dursleys erinnerte, besonders seit Harry nicht mehr den Garten pflegte und er etwas verwilderte.

Sie gingen zur Eingangstür und Mark klingelte. Er und Mrs. Zabini standen vorne, Lucy stand schräg hinter Mark und Harry und Blaise bildeten den Schluss der kleinen Prozession. Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl, er hatte das Gefühl, dass die ganze Nachbarschaft ihnen zuschaute.

Die Tür wurde von einer rothaarigen, blauäugigen Frau aufgemacht, die etwa Mitte, Ende dreißig war. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde Harry klar, von wo Mark Evans seine roten Haare her hatte.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Katherine Zabini, dass sind meine Töchter Lucy und Blaise und ein Freund von Blaise, Harry Potter. Aber ihn kennen sie vielleicht schon. Dürfen wir reinkommen, wir würden gerne mit ihnen einiges besprechen." - stellte Mrs. Zabini alle vor.

„Guten Tag, Heather Evans, kommen sie doch rein." – lautete die Antwort von

Mrs. Evans.

Sie schüttelte die Hand von Mrs. Zabini und führte die ungleiche Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich bequemachten. Mrs. Zabini übernahm auch hier erst mal den beherrschenden Part. Ihre erste Worte waren an Mark Evans gerichtet und lauteten:

„Junger Mann, du solltest dich auf das Sofa liegen, so dass die Rippen gestreckt und stabil sind."

Mark Evans errötete stark nach diesen Worten und legte sich auf das Sofa wobei Lucy Zabini sich an seinen Kopf setzte.

Mrs. Zabini erinnerte Harry dabei stark an Madame Pompfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester. Er fragte sich sogar ob alle Heiler so mit ihren Patienten umgingen und ob das genauso zu der Ausbildung gehörte wie das Heilen.

Mrs. Zabini setzte sich auf einen der drei Sesseln im Raum, worauf Harry verwirrt stehen blieb, denn wenn er sich in einen der Sessel setzte, bedeutete das, dass Blaise oder Mrs. Evans keinen Platz zum sitzen hätten.

Er wurde aber von Blaise aus diesem Dilemma befreit. Sie führte ihn zu einem Sessel und bedeutete ihm sich darauf zu setzen. Nach dem er das gemacht hatte, setzte sie sich halb auf den Arm des Sessels und halb auf die Knie von Harry.

Die Gefühle, die Harry dabei spürte, waren völlig verschiedener Natur. Einerseits fühlte sich der irgendwie weiche und sehr heiße Körper von Blaise sehr gut an. Harry kam nicht darum sich einzugestehen, dass diese Nähe sehr erregend war. Andererseits fühlte er sich durch diese Nähe und die Gesellschaft der Anderen gehemmt. Er spürte, dass er errötete und kurz davor war zu schwitzen.

Mrs. Evans, die das Arrangement von Blaise und Harry sah, bot an:

„Oh, dass ist nicht nötig, ich kann auf einem Stuhl sitzen, sie müssen sich nicht den

Sessel teilen."

Bevor Blaise oder Harry antworten konnten, übernahm Mrs. Zabini wieder das Wort:

„Das ist nicht nötig, wenn sie einen Stuhl haben, der nicht zu wertvoll ist, werde ich ihn einfach in einen Sessel verwandeln und damit wäre unser Problem gelöst".

Während sie dass sagte, beobachtete Harry sie und ihm kam der Verdacht, dass sie Blaise zwischendurch immer wieder mit Humor und etwas Ironie anschaute. Mrs. Evans war von der Rede völlig schockiert und holte automatisch einen Stuhl. Blaise stand gleich auf und stellte den Stuhl neben Harrys Sessel, bevor ihre Mutter ihn in einen Sessel verwandelte. Danach setzte Blaise sich in den gerade neu verwandelten Sessel. Mrs. Evans nahm in dem anderen Sessel Platz, sie erholte sich allmählich von ihrem Schock und begann ihre unerwarteten Gäste mit mehr Interesse zu betrachten. Wobei sie Harry mit besonderem Interesse ansah.

„Nun wir haben heute entdeckt, dass ihr Sohn Mark magisch begabt ist und in

Hogwarts zugelassen wurde." – begann Mrs. Zabini und fuhr dann fort.

„Lucy, hier hat in drei Tagen Geburtstag, wir hoffen, dass sie den Brief auch erhält. Blaise und Harry fangen am 1 September ihr sechstes Jahr an Hogwarts an, wir sind hierher gekommen um mögliche Fragen zu beantworten, etwas über die schule zu erzählen. Aber dass sollten lieber Blaise und Harry übernehmen."

Harry wurde von diesem Vorschlag völlig überrascht und schaute erst mal Blaise an, ihr Gesicht drückte aber die gleiche Überraschung aus, die er fühlte.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du ein begeisterter Fan von _„Hogwarts, die _

_Geschichte"_ bist, oder einen Freund hast, der bei jeder bietender Gelegenheit

Daraus zitiert" – wandte sich Harry an Blaise.

Die lachte nur darüber und meinte:

„Du kannst fortfahren"

Was Harry auch machte.

„Hogwarts wurde von den 4 größten Hexen und Zauberern seiner Zeit gegründet. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor und Salazar Slytherin" – bei dem letzten Namen schaffte es Harry nicht ganz den

neutralen Ton beizubehalten, was von seinen Zuhörern auch bemerkt wurde. Mrs. Evans warf ihm einen Überraschten Blick zu, die anderen übergingen dies einfach.

„Die vier Gründer schätzten die verschiedene Eigenschaften an ihren Schülern am

meisten und nach diesen Eigenschaften wurden sie dann auch aufgeteilt. Nach Griffindor kamen die mutigen, nach Ravenclaw diejenigen, die Wissen am meisten schätzen, nach Hufflepuff, die loyalen und hilfsbereiten und nach Slytherin, die ehrgeizigen ... . Ah ja, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin sind die vier Häuser von Hogwarts, in die, die Schüler eingeteilt werden. Die Schüler einer Jahrgangsstufe eines Hauses haben alle Klassen zusammen, solange es keine Wahlfächer sind, aber die gibt es erst ab der 3 Klasse. Manchmal werden 2 Häuser für bestimmte Fächer zusammengelegt, aber nie geteilt. Schüler können durch gute Leistungen Punkte für ihr Haus gewinnen, entsprechend können Punkte durch schlechtes Betragen auch abgezogen werden. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten am Ende des Schuljahres gewinnt den Hauspokal." – hier machte Harry eine Pause und

lächelte bevor er weiter erzählte:

„Griffindor hat zuletzt 4 – mal hintereinander den Hauspokal gewonnen, letztes Jahr wurde er ausgesetzt, ich bin übrigens ein Griffindor" – darauf lächelte

Harry noch breiter und schaute Blaise an.

„Nun nachdem der geschichtliche Teil beendet ist, kommen wir zu den wirklich

wichtigen Sachen" – begann Blaise und schaute Harry bedeutungsvoll an,

worauf Harry nur zurücklächelte, bevor sie weiter fortfuhr:

„Zu den Fächern und den Lehrern. Als erstes Zaubertränke, wird von Professor Snape gehalten, er ist auch gleichzeitig der Hauslehrer von Slytherin." – Blaise verstummte, ohne zu wissen, wie man's näher erklärt.

„Ist so ähnlich wie Chemie, jedenfalls behauptet dass Hermione. Professor Snape ist der gefürchteste Lehrer in der Schule, außer du kommst nach Slytherin. Er zieht sein Haus immer vor, Griffindors haben's bei ihm am schlimmsten, kann ziemlich unfair sein." – versuchte Harry zu helfen.

„Ihr seit ja nur neidisch" – unterbrach ihn Blaise, bevor sie weiter erzählte:

„Also, wir Slytherins finden ihn ziemlich gut" – um ihre Lippen spielte dabei ein

ironisches Lächeln, dass Harry sehr stark an das Lächeln von ihrer Mutter bei der Sessel – Situation erinnerte.

„Zweitens" – erklärte Blaise weiter:

„haben wir Zauberkünste, die von Professor Flitwick geführt werden. Er ist der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. In Zauberkünsten werden Sprüche gelehrt, wie man Dinge schweben lässt oder zu sich holt. Professor Flitwick ist ziemlich gut, dabei auch noch nett. Hab noch nie erlebt, dass er mal unfair wäre."

Harry konnte zu diesen Worten von Blaise nur nicken.

„Drittens haben wir noch Kräuterkunde, wird von Professor Sprout geführt. Sie ist die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. In diesem Fach werdet ihr lernen" – wendete

sich Blaise an Lucy und Mark:

„welche Zauberpflanzen es gibt, wo man sie finden kann oder wie man sie

anbauen kann und wozu man sie gebrauchen kann, so wie welche gefährliche Eigenschaften sie haben. Professor Sprout ist eine typische Hufflepuff nett und hilfsbereit, kennt sich in ihrem Fach sehr gut aus, kann man noch was hinzufügen?" – fragte sie Harry.

Er wollte schon abwinken, als er sich an Neville erinnerte und sagte:

„Für sie ist es nicht wichtig aus welchem Haus du bist, solange du an Pflanzen

interessiert und fleißig bist. Mein Freund Neville ist ein Griffindor, aber sie

hatte ihm am Ende des 4 Jahres eine wirklich seltene Pflanze geschenkt und

das gesamte 5 Jahr ein Sonderprojekt durchführen und bei den

Vorbereitungen für die jüngeren Jahrgängen helfen lassen."

Damit beendete Harry sein Kommentar und schaute Blaise an, um zu zeigen, dass sie mit den Erklärungen weiter fortfahren konnte. Sie übernahm dann auch:

„Viertens haben wir Verwandlungen. Wird von Professor McGonagall geführt, sie ist die stellvertretende Schuldirektorin und Hauslehrerin von Griffindor. Das was meine Mutter mit dem Stuhl gemacht hat, wird in diesem Fach gelehrt. Professor McGonaghal selbst ist ziemlich streng, aber fair. Sie ist ein Animagus, dass heißt sie kann sich in ein Tier verwandeln. Ihre Tierform ist eine Katze, Harry." – forderte Blaise Harry auf.

Er ergänzte:

„Sie ist wirklich Quiditsch verrückt und ihr Bellen ist schlimmer als ihr Beißen, so oft sie mich und meine Freunde bei Regelverstößen erwischt hat, kann ich dass garantieren. Nur als Fakt, sie war ein Mitglied des alten Ordens des Phoenix, damit wäre alles fürs erste."

Nach der letzten Bemerkung schaute ihn Blaise verständnislos und Mrs. Zabini überrascht an. Blaise erzählte aber trotzdem weiter:

„Das fünfte und vorletzte Fach im 1 Jahr ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste. In diesem Fach lernt man sich gegen Dunkle Wesen und Dunkle Zauberer zu verteidigen. Wer der Lehrer sein wird, weiß ich nicht, bis jetzt hatten wir jedes Jahr einen neuen. Harry weiß du vielleicht wer dieses Jahr der neue Lehrer sein wird?" – fragte Blaise Harry, worauf er antwortete:

„Nein, bis jetzt war's für mich auch jedes Mal eine Überraschung, hauptsächlich sie oder er ist kompetent"

„Und das letzte Fach im ersten Jahr ist Fliegen, da lernt man auf Besen zu fliegen, es sind natürlich magische Besen. Die Lehrerin, Madame Houch, ist gut und fair, sie ist gleichzeitig der Schiedsrichter beim Schulinternen Quiditschturnier." – Blaise schaute Harry auffordent an, worauf er nur hinzufügte:

„Fliegen macht einfach nur Spaß und Quiditsch ist eine super gute Sportart."

Blaise beendete dann ihren Vortrag mit den Worten:

„Dies sind dann alle Fächer, die im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gelehrt werden, die Wahlfächern sind erst mal nicht interessant, da sie sowieso erst im dritten Jahr hinzukommen."

Die Frage, die Mrs. Evans stellte war dann für Harry doch etwas überraschend:

„Dies ist alles gut, aber was kann man damit werden, welchen Beruf kann man

Damit erlernen?"

„Auf diese Frage antworte lieber ich, da ich doch mehr Erfahrung besitze." – begann Mrs. Zabini. Die Ruhe mit der sie die Frage von Mrs. Evans aufgenommen hatte und mit der sie angefangen hat sie zu beantworten, zeigte Harry, dass sie von ihr nicht überrascht wurde wie er. Sie selbst fuhr mittlerweile mit ihrer Erklärung weiter fort:

„Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten für einen Zauberer. Zum einen kann er für das

Ministerium arbeiten, das machen viele. Dort gibt's einige Berufe. Er kann zum

Beispiel ein normaler Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums werden. Es gibt da zum

Beispiel die Abteilung, die sich mit dem Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten

beschäftigt. Oder er kann in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten, dort erforscht

man bis jetzt ungeklärte Phänomene. Natürlich gibt's dann noch die Justiz mit

den Auroren. Das ist die magische Polizei, oder die Sport- und

Wirtschaftsabteilung. Weiterhin die nicht Ministeriumsberufe, sowie Heiler oder

er kann in einem der magischen Geschäfte arbeiten. Natürlich könnte er auch

ein eigenes Geschäft aufmachen. Dann gibt's es auch viele Hexen und

Zauberer, die in beiden Welten leben, dass heißt sie haben einen

nichtmagischen Beruf, aber stehen trotzdem im engen Kontakt zur magischen

Welt."

„Nun damit haben sie eine meiner Sorgen beruhigt, aber ich habe noch eine Frage. Wie verhält sich die magische Gesellschaft zu Menschen, wie mein Mark, deren Eltern nichtmagisch sind?" – fragte Mrs. Evans darauf hin.

Danach schaute Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Zabini erwartungsvoll an, worauf diese Antwortete:

„Damit kommen wir zum Haken an der ganzen Sache, denn es gibt einige alte sogenannte reinblütige Familien, die auf alle Anderen herabgucken, insbesondere auf diejenigen, deren Eltern nichtmagisch sind. Sie sind zwar bei weitem nicht die Mehrheit der Gesellschaft, aber leider eine sehr laute und ich muss sagen auch gewalttätige Minderheit. Wir hatten gerade eine 13 – jährige Friedensperiode, die vor einem Jahr mit der Rückkehr ihres Führers, Lord Voldemort, -„

„Tom Riddle, sein richtiger Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle" – unterbrach Harry

Mrs. Zabini:

„Entschuldigen sie für die Unterbrechung, aber ich wollte seinen richtigen Namen sagen"

„Nun was ich sagen wollte, bevor ich von Harry unterbrochen wurde, war, das diese Periode vor einem Jahr zu Ende gegangen ist, bis jetzt war es aber ruhig, wenn man von dem Angriff auf das Ministerium am Ende des Schuljahres absieht. Der Angriff wurde aber abgewehrt und fast alle Angreifer wurden festgenommen."

„Uh" – meldete sich Harry.

„Ja?" – fragte Mrs. Zabini

„Aktuell, war das kein Angriff auf das Ministerium, sondern die Todessern wollten eine bestimmte Sache aus der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums stehen und festgenommen wurden: Malfoy, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Dolohov und die beiden Lestrange Brüder, fliehen konnten Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange." – bei diesen beiden Namen, war der Hass, der Harry empfand, deutlich in seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Mit einer normalen Stimme erzählte er weiter.

„Festgenommen wurden sie von Professor Dumbledore, dem Direktor von

Hogwarts und den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phoenix."

„Und sie meinen es ist sicher für Mark nach Hogwarts zu gehen?" – fragte

Mrs. Evans.

„Nun Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz auf der Welt zur Zeit, da Professor Dumbledore, der stärkste lebende Zauberer unserer Zeit ist und sogar Voldemort vor ihm Angst hat." – antwortete Harry.

„Und zum Einkaufen, können sie mit uns kommen, die Zabinis sind eine alte reinblutige Familie mit Verbindungen, mit welchen sich sogar Voldemort nicht einfach anlegt." – beendete Mrs. Zabini Harrys Ansprache.

„Darf ich was vorschlagen?" – fragte Harry. Nachdem Mrs. Zabini ihm zugenickt hatte, trug er seinen Vorschlag vor.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass während des Besuchs in der Diagon Allee und in Hogwarts Mark und Lucy nicht erwähnen, wie gut sie mich wirklich kennen. Damit bleiben sie einfache Ersties und ziehen keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Wenn sie Probleme haben, können sie natürlich zu mir kommen. Die Anfänger sind sowieso ziemlich beeindruckt von mir, da wird's nicht auffallen."

Dies war der Moment, in dem Blaise sich entschlossen hatte sich auch zu melden.

„Also wirklich Potter, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass die restlichen Schüler von dir nicht genauso beeindruckt sind, wie die Erstklässler, wir zeigen es nur nicht so offensichtlich."

Harrys Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was am meisten ihn selbst überraschte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass ‚Du' von mir beeindruckt bist, Blaise! Also ich fühle mich richtig geschmeichelt."

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde durch eine sprachlose Blaise noch weiter vertieft. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass Harry eine sprachlose Blaise sah, und dass bewerkstelligt zu haben, war ein gutes Gefühl, musste er zugeben. Harry erwartete zwar eine vernichtende Antwort, sobald Blaise sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, aber da erhielt er überraschend Hilfe.

„Blaise, da hast du dich aber verraten." – begann Mrs. Zabini, bevor sie weiter

fortfuhr:

„Nun Mrs. Evans ..."

Hier wurde sie von Mrs. Evans unterbrochen:

„Bitte nennen sie mich doch Heather, da wir uns jetzt öfter sehen werden."

„Sehr gerne Heather, aber nur wenn sie mich auch mit Katherine anreden. Jetzt wollen wir sie nicht weiter von ihrer Arbeit abhalten und werden uns verabschieden. Bevor wir gehen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Mark sich den Rest des Tages so wenig wie möglich bewegt. So weit ich dass herausgefunden habe, hatte er einen Unfall und wurde dann von Blaise und Harry gefunden. Die brachten ihn dann zu mir. Ich habe ihn dann untersucht, seine gebrochenen Rippen geheilt und ihn in einen Heilschlaf versetzt um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie brauchen sich nicht aufzuregen, ich bin eine ausgebildete Heilerin und kann ihnen garantieren, dass Mark Morgen schon herumtoben kann und nichts von dem Unfall spüren wird. Ich schlage also vor das ich und mein Mann sie in den nächsten Tag anrufen und ein Termin verabreden, so dass die Männer sich auch kennen lernen." –

schlug Mrs. Zabini vor.

„Mama" – fragte Lucy – „ kann ich hier bei Mark bleiben?".

„Heather?" – fragte Mrs. Zabini.

„Ich bin sicher, Mark wird sich über die Gesellschaft freuen." – antwortete

diese und Mark nickte begeistert zu ihren Worten.

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmt" – sagte Mrs. Zabini zu Lucy, bevor sie

sich an Harry wandte:

„Wo kann ich dich rauslassen Harry?" – fragte sie ihn.

„Es wäre fein, wenn sie mich bei den Dursleys rauslassen könnten" -

antwortete er.

„Nachdem wir alles geregelt haben, sollten wir uns nun wirklich auf den Weg

machen." – war der Abschlusskommentar von Mrs. Zabini.

Mrs. Zabini, Blaise und Harry verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Evans, Mark und Lucy und verließen das Haus.

Mrs. Zabini hielt vor dem Haus der Dursleys an, um Harry aussteigen zu lassen. Harry verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:

„Mrs. Zabini, Blaise wir sehen uns dann Morgen bei der Tanzstunde."

„Aber nur, wenn du dass wirklich möchtest, wir wollen dich zu nichts zwingen"

antwortete darauf Mrs. Zabini.

„Nur um ihre Tochter in den Armen zu halten, ist schon Grund genug eine Tanzstunde zu besuchen." – antwortete Harry.

Diese Worte von Harry wurden von einer errötenden Blaise und leisem Lachen von Mrs. Zabini belohnt. Beim Schließen der Autotür hörte er noch Mrs. Zabini sagen:

„Ich fürchte, es war heute nicht dein Tag, Blaise."

Die Antwort von Blaise darauf hörte er nicht mehr.

Auf dem weg zur Haustür der Dursleys, stellte er sich die Reaktion von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon vor, wenn sie erfahren, in welchem Auto, er hier abgesetzt wurde. Dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu den beiden Büchern zurückt, die er in der Privatbibliothek der Zabinis gefunden hatte. Harry nahm sich vor, so viel wie möglich aus diesen Büchern zu lernen, denn diese Zaubersprüche würde niemand von ihm erwarten und dieses Überraschungsmoment könnte über Leben oder Tod entscheiden.

Und trotzdem, Abends im Bett, beim Einschlafen war nicht der Krieg und nicht die Bücher oder Zauberer, was seinen Kopf beschäftigte. Sondern die Erinnerung an den Köper von Blaise, wie sie sich an ihn presste als sie den Sessel teilten. Die Tanzstunde, die er am nächsten Tag mit Blaise haben sollte, half Harry nicht gerade dabei sich zu entspannen. Denn er war ziemlich gespannt darauf.


End file.
